76th annual Hunger Games SYOT CLOSED
by District7isAwesome
Summary: The Rebellion was a failure.76th annual Hunger Games take part again but stricter and with more tricks than before. ,,And they said The Rebellion would bring peace in the cruel world,It was all a joke and we laughed but now we have to make them pay",that were Snows last words before he left the Gamemakers room.If you want to read the actual story you have to skip to the 5th chapter
1. Final List

Final Tribute List

So here is the final list and i have changed my mind.I´m not going to post a new this Chapter the story will start.

District 1 male:Delzin Rarcke-15

District 1 female:Chardonnay Davis-18

District 2 male:Zeb Bench-18

District 2 female:Bunny Ragon-18

District 3 male:Clayton Bloom-16

District 3 female:Ivy Wood-15

District 4 male:Jamie Marino-17

District 4 female:Kara Johnson-16

District 5 male:Atom Dina-16

District 5 female:Spark Heller-13

District 6 male:Aran Cooper-15

District 6 female:Annaleese Brown-17

District 7 male:Timber Rowan-17

District 7 female:Raven Donaldberry-14

District 8 male:Burton Flex-15

District 8 female:Lea Yarn-14

District 9 male:Omri Barric-12

District 9 female:Zea Aluma-13

District 10 male:Jasper O´connell-17

District 10 female:Livii Scanes-16

District 11 male:Runner Schoenfeldt-13

District 11 female:Willow Till-14

District 12 male:Ed Lee-17

District 12 female:Charlotte Galord-18


	2. District 11Reaping

I don't own the characters except the escorts and i've decided to write some Districts reapings,because it would take to long.

The Reaping part 1

District 11

Columbae Greenlow (escort) PoV

,,we are going to arrive in a few minutes, .''

,,Thanks,"i said. This is my first year as an escort.I'm so excited. I was expecting something better than 11. But that was the only District which needed an stopped. I walk down the stairs into the Train station. Peacekeepers were pointing their guns at me. I feel like a prisoner.,, what do you think about district 11",the major asked.

,,Um, it's truly beautiful especially the fruit trees."i responded with my capitol accent

,,So who is going to be this year's mentors",i asked after while of Silence.

,,Chaff and Seeder,"the mayor declared happily

after 30 minutes i finally get the chance to walk onto the stage.

,, welcome citizens from district 11. Today is the day when two of your children get the chance to shine in the capitol."people were staring at me angirly.

,, ladies first", i continue.I walked over to the bowl with the girls names.

,,Willow Till is going to be our female tribute."i announce.

A girl,she was about 14,made her way to me. She tried to be strong but her light blue eyes were filled with tears. ,,Around of applause for Willow Till."

some people were actually clapping,the others were just shocked.

,,now the boys",, Runner Schoenfeldt."everyone made room for a young boy with brown hair and with anger filled green eyes. He stomped up onto the stage and crossed his arms rebelliously.,,These courageous children are going to be our Tributes for the district 11."

Runner's PoV

I hate our accent, his green hair and everything else. The peacekeepers pushed us down the stairs.,, you have one hour to say goodbye",told us the peacekeeper nodded.

They've put us in separate rooms. My family came after five minutes. My elder siblings Penny and Orford were crying.,, i'm sorry,"Orford said.,, I should have volunteered,".

,, No,it's 's not your fault."i said trying to comfort him. Actually it wasn't alright. I'm going to be killed some sadistic children who love to see someone in talked for a bit and after an hour they left.I started crying,because i'm probably not going to see them again.

Willows PoV

I've waited for a long no one parents were both reaped for the 62nd Games and they both was the year i was born.I know that they can't come,but i would be very nice if my best friend would a peacekeeper stormed in.

,,Time is up."He said to my surprise he gave me a letter.

,,From who,"i ask

,,From a little girl with the same dark skin as you have,she said her name is Caritta,"he responds.

i opened it.

Dear Willow

I'm sorry i really wanted to come but i couldn't.I can't see you in a moment like is heartbreaking.I would cry a both know that you aren't strong or skilled with weapon and we both know that you probably won't to come promise me that you will try your very best.I'm begging you.

with love Caritta

The last words were very blurred and i actually know a reason to try.


	3. District 1

Sorry i was under stress because we were moving house,but here is District 1 Reaping

Delzin Rarcke (15) male POV

The schoolday was intense today.I got hit by this one Guy,so i've almost stabbed him with my knife and it felt adrenaline was running through my body.I could've done it,i mean i should,to satisfy my blood as i walked into our house i got hit by my father.I fell."I've just been called by your teacher,"he yelled at me."You've almost killed someone",he continues.I got up an grabbed his throat.I pressed harder and said:"Listen,if you hit me one more time,i swear,i kill you".I looked deep into his eyes and the only thing i saw was fear.I know he won't believe me but my sea green eyes changed blue and he knows its a bad sign.I have a blue ring around my pupil and every time i get angry they thicken and my Iris turn was probably the reason that my teacher called my was anxious that it wasn't only a joke with the knife because of my eyes.I let my father go,because of my little she wouldn't have come,i would kill my father right and my mother are the only ones i don't hate.I walked over to my sister and gave her kiss on the forehead."Mummy said i should get you two,dinner is ready". "We were about to come,right Dad", i answered Dad nodded,he was still walked to the dinner table where our mother placed the food on our every Reaping day we had a delicious steak with bread and slices of oranges.I was stabbing my meal with my fork until a question interrupt my action."Are you going to volunteer this year",my mother asked.I didn't wanted to answer the question,so i looked down to my plate again."Your mother is talking to you",my father started yelling at me."Don't annoy me",i a voice rang through the loud speakers outside our house."There is only a half hour left",said the voice of our Escort.

Chardonnay Davis (18) female POV

I was sitting the whole reaping day in my room.I was hiding from my sister.I hate won the 69th Games and i am in her shadow since forced me to volunteer when i'm today i have to volunteer for the 76th annual Games.I kind of fell asleep."Chardonnay,get your ugly face down here,i have to be there now",my lovely sister 10 minutes walking i found myself at the sister walked to the other she is not going to be mentor this year.I hope Cashmere and Gloss are nicer than Escort walked on the stage and the Capitol showed us the highlights of last showed us the girl from 12 and how she blew up the arena.

After that our Escort walked to the girls bowl and read out:"Diamond Fringer".My heart began to or is my chance."I volunteer",i yelled.I made my way to the stage people were starring at me and whispering Silence.A girl broke the silence:"This ugly girl stole my place".I guess it was even said that he hopes that i die first.I'm used to insults,because of my sister she always insults Suddenly everyone started laughing and they yelled at yelled:"Ugly pig,ugly pig,ugly pig.I couldn't help but cry and whole Panem was watching."Chardonnay Davis is going to be our Tribute,now the boys",said our Escort tried to calm the crowed down and it Escort hasn't even read out the name yet,but there was a volunteer.I knew him from the is strange and he has a bad reputation,but i have to admit he is actual good has blonde hair and sea green green eyes are very unusual,most people who have sea green eyes are from 4.

"So what is your name young men",our escort asked."Delzin Rarcke",he answered coldly."Ladies and Gentleman this are our this years tributes.

i hope you liked it and please review.I will try to write District 2 tomorrow,but i am not sure.


End file.
